Alexander Cuesta
Alexander Cuesta-Moreno (Bogotá, Colombia, born August 6, 1966). Arranger, Producer, Composer, Conductor, Bassist, Guitarist, Keyboardist, Professor of Vocal Arts. To clearly and powerfully communicate and lead others in communicating messages of understanding, justice and compassion through the vehicle of music and the arts. According to Colombian press considered one of the most important musicians of Latin America in the field of Jazz, Latin American music and Music of Colombia. Virtuoso cutting edge researcher in vocal technique and Harmony. Harmony Research Research conducted on jazz harmony: The creation of the Sensitive Theory and development of new improvisation techniques. Vocal Technique Research Research in singing technique, based on the study of the physiognomy of singing and the development of new techniques of optimum delivery efficiency including exercises and working methods. Music Pedagogy world-renowned pedagogue whose experience has shed light on instructional needs and enrich research development contributing to music pedagogy stimulating an exchange of ideas between researchers, pedagogues and university students through symposia, workshops and poster sessions with students not only from Colombia but also from Mexico, Chile, Germany and Hungary. Auros Foundation Nonprofit organization founded in 1996 with the aim to provides musical training for young Colombians, and help them achieved musicians status to a high professional level. The main purpose of the entity is academic, educational, cultural enriching the minds of talented and creative individuals across Colombia the training is developed by teachers, artists and students. Auros Records Director of “Auros Records” independent Studio Productions, renowned for its production of high quality arrangements, recording, mixing, production and art direction which have participated in national and international competitions, being nominated and obtaining awards in production and sound engineering. The following lists some recordings under “Auros Records” label: Colombian Music * Mujer – Niyireth (1997) * De Norte a Sur – Niyireth (1999) * Huellas – Hermanos Cañas Camargo (1999) * Evocación – Edwin Roberto Guevara (1999) * Dueto Estirpe y Canción (2000); with the support of the Foundation Garzón y Collazos. * Como Hace Tiempo – Diana y Fabian (2001) * Delta Trio (2001) * Juventud… Colombia empieza en ti (2001); for the Cartago’s Institute of Culture and Tourism and Nadia Foundation. Latinoamerican Music * Tiempo de vivir – Dueto Albur (2006) * Cierra tu ojos y escucha – Jhonny Muñoz (2009); winning album in the Awards “Lucca Prodan de Música Independiente” in Buenos Aires-Argentina. Music Compositions His work includes music that was considered "cutting edge" in his time. It is characterized by its great beauty and rich musical aesthetic. His repertoire includes works of different genres. Among them are: Colombian Music * Theo y Dani - Bambuco * Bogotá Antigua - Pasillo * El Mono - Bambuco * Pequeñito - Pasillo * Cuando la vida se va - Bambuco * Mujer - Pasillo * Mi propia vida - Bambuco Jazz * Friends * Lesson one * Redención * Arauca * Manolo's Blues * Dame esos cinco Awards and Special Recognitions Here are some of the awards and special recognitions throughout his career: 2011 * First Place Winner, Vocal Soloist category, in the “Festival Nacional del Pasillo Colombiano”, with vocal soloist Andres Felipe Agudelo. Aguadas-Caldas (Col). * First Place Winner, Instrumental Soloist category, in the “Festival Nacional del Pasillo Colombiano”, with instrumental soloist Alejandro Sánchez Marín. Aguadas-Caldas (Col). * First Place Winner, Vocal Unpublished Work category, in the “Festival Nacional del Pasillo Colombiano”, with the song “Miedo”. Author & composer: Doris Zapata Londoño. Vocal soloist: Andres Felipe Agudelo. Aguadas-Caldas (Col). 2010 * Invited as a judge of the IX National Contest of Carols. Santa Rosa de Cabal, Risaralda (Col). * Special guest under the direction of the Auros Foundation Chorus in IX National Contest of Carols. Santa Rosa de Cabal-Risaralda (Col). * Vocal technique workshops in major cities of Colombia. * Winner with vocal soloist Maria Paula Carvajal Castrillon, in the “Festival Nacional de la canción estudiantil de música Andina Colombiana”. Belen de Umbria-Risaralda (Col). * Winner of First Place and Grand Prize "Zue de Oro" in the National Competition Song "Zue de Oro" with tenor Andres Felipe Agudelo. Sogamoso-Boyacá (Col). * Special Guest with his jazz band on the 3rd. National Festival and 2nd. International "Art and the City". Guadalajara de Buga-Valle del Cauca (Col). * Honorable Mention awarded at the “Encuentro de coros del municipio de Girardot”, by Special guest appearance with the Auros Foundation Choir. Girardot-Cundinamarca (Col). * Special guest with the Auros Foundation Chorus in the Colombian Folk Music Festival "Rumba Criolla”. Fusagasugá-Cundinamarca (Col). * First Place Winner, mixed-voice ensemble category, in the “Festival Nacional del Pasillo Colombiano”, with the Auros Foundation Vocal Ensemble. Aguadas-Caldas (Col). 2009 * Recognition of his brilliant career as professor, conductor, arranger, pianist and guitarist in the fields of jazz, Colombian and Latinoamerican music. Your dedicated projection, input, enrichment and evolution of our Colombian musical culture, young talents shaping his musical training in Auros Foundation. Gratitude for their valuable integration and offering Colombian music concerts, exalting the patriotic folk in the “VIII Meeting Teachers sing to Colombia”. Ipiales-Nariño (Col). * First Place Winner with Andres Felipe Agudelo, vocal soloist at “Festival Nacional de la canción estudiantil de música Andina Colombiana”. Belen de Umbria-Risaralda (Col). * Invited as a judge of the “VIII National Competition of Carols”. Santa Rosa de Cabal-Risaralda (Col). * Special guest with the Foundation Auros Choir in the “VIII National Competition of Carols”. Santa Rosa de Cabal-Risaralda (Col). * Recognition Award Winner with the album "Cierra tus Ojos Y Escucha" Jhonny Muñoz artist in the music awards “Lucca Prodan de Música Independiente”. Buenos Aires-Argentina. 2008 * Third Place in the “University Duets Festival”, performed at the Quindío University, representing the department of Tolima. Armenia-Quindio (Col). * Recognition by the Instituto Tolimense de Formación Técnica Profesional "ITFIP" for their invaluable contribution to musical and cultural community. Tolima (Col). * Winner of 3 Firsts and 2 Seconds prizes, In the “1st Ricaurtino of Song Contest”. Fusagasuga-Cundinamarca (Col). * Special Guest with the Auros Foundation Choir at the “Gathering of Choirs of the Municipality of Girardot” (Col). * First Place Winner, mixed-voice ensemble category, in the “Festival Nacional del Pasillo Colombiano”, with the Auros Foundation Vocal Ensemble. Aguadas-Caldas (Col). 2007 * Guest Artist at the Festival of Tagarnia. Salento, Quindio (Col). * Winner of 2 first places and 2 second places with vocal soloists in the “Concurso Nacional de solistas de la canción Andina Colombiana-Sayco”. Fusagasuga-Cundinamarca (Col). * Second Place Winner with Andres Felipe Agudelo, vocal soloist at the “Festival Nacional de la canción estudiantil de música Andina Colombiana”. Belen de Umbria-Risaralda (Col). * First Place Winner of the solo category, with the singer Poldy Paola Avila, in the National Religious Music Festival. Villavicencio-Meta (Col). * Special Guest at the “First Jazz Festival-Casa del Blues”. Girardot-Cundinamarca (Col). 2006-2004 * Special Guest at the “Festival Nacional del Pasillo Colombiano”. Aguadas-Caldas (Col). * Director of the Chamber Orchestra of the School of Business Administration-EAN. Bogotá (Col). * First Place Winner vocal soloist with the singer Andrés Felipe Agudelo in the “IV Concurso Nacional de solistas de la canción Andina Colombiana-Sayco”. Fusagasuga-Cundinamarca (Col). * Second Place Winner with Andres Felipe Agudelo, vocal soloist at the “Festival Nacional de la canción estudiantil de música Andina Colombiana”. Belen de Umbria-Risaralda (Col). * Third Place Winner with Clarens Sánchez Moabe, vocal soloist at the “Festival Nacional de la canción estudiantil de música Andina Colombiana”. Belen de Umbria-Risaralda (Col). * Invited as a judge of the “Festival Nacional del Pasillo Colombiano”. Aguadas-Caldas (Col). * Special Guest at “Manizales Fair” with the Nacional University of Colombia Men's Tuna. Manizales (Col). * Invited as a judge of the “8th National Composition Music Contest” organized by the Institute of Culture and Tourism. Bogotá (Col). * Alexander Cuesta and his jazz band, special guest representative from Colombia in the “8th University Festival of jazz-FESUJAZZ”. Bogotá (Col). * Honorable mention to Alexander Cuesta and his jazz group, as one of the best groups presented in the jazz history of the University Festival-FESUJAZZ. Bogotá (Col). * Jazz group Director of the School of Business Administration-EAN. Bogotá (Col). * Vocal Ensemble Director of the School of Business Administration-EAN. 2004 - 2006. Bogotá (Col). 2003-2001 * Special Guest “Voices for Peace Festival” as director of the Chamber Quartet and the Foundation Auros Choir. Bogotá (Col). * Director and founder of the National University of Colombia Men's Tuna. Bogotá (Col). * Invited to the “8th. Festival and 2nd. International Symposium of Bambuco” in Mérida, Yucatán-Mexico. * Music Director of the “Tempora College Choir Sor Teresa Valse”. Bogotá (Col). * First Place Winner in the “Salesiano Art Festival” ensemble category, with the “Tempora College Choir Sor Teresa Valse”. Bogotá (Col). * First Place Winner in the “Salesiano Art Festival” on the categories youth vocal soloist and children vocal soloist. Bogotá (Col). * Second Place Winner in the “Salesiano Art Festival”, vocal-instrumental category with “Las Chaticas Duet”. Bogotá (Col). * Recognition for the best musical work and excellence award, in the “Salesiano Art Festival” as musical director of the “Tempora College Choir Sor Teresa Valse”. Bogotá (Col). * Invited as jury in the “Festival Nacional del Pasillo Colombiano”. Aguadas-Caldas (Col). * Workshops of harmony in the”Universidad Autonoma de Sinaloa”, Mexico. * Concerts in the State of Sinaloa in the cities of Culiacan, Mazatlan, Guasave, Los Mochis, among others. Mexico. * Special Guest and workshops at the Guitar Festival of Medellin. Antioquia (Col). * Special Guest at the Festival de Jazz de Manizales. Caldas (Col). * Director and Founder of the Universidad Nacional de Colombia Women's Tuna-Faculty of Medicine TUFEFAMEDUNAL. Bogotá (Col). 2000-1998 * Guest of Honor at the “Second Meeting of Saxophonists”. La Union, Valle (Col). * Arranger of the song "Las Callecitas de Aguadas". Composer Sonia Martinez. * Winner as the best unpublished work in the “Festival Nacional de Pasillo Colombiano”. Aguadas-Caldas (Col). * Winner of the “Bambuco National Festival-Luis Carlos González”, with the vocal group “Aquarela”. Pereira, Risaralda (Col). * Winner of Excellence in the “Festival Nacional del Pasillo Colombiano” as musical director and arranger of the group “Delta Trio”. Aguadas-Caldas (Col). * Guest representative for Colombia in the “International Guitar Festival”. Budapest-Hungary. * Recognition for their contribution to cultural and artistic quality in the event “Cultural Monday” of the Universidad Autónoma de Sinaloa. Culiacan-Mexico. * First place winner at the “Festival Anselmo Duran Plazas” with “Armonizando Quintet”. Neiva-Huila (Col). * Finalist in the “Hatoviejo Cotrafa Festival” with “Armonizando Quintet”. Bello-Antioquia (Col). * Music Director of the album “The Best Trios of Quindío” conducted with the support of the Departmental Committee of Coffee Growers of Armenia. Quindio (Col). * Special Guest pianist in the International Festival of Boleros. Pereira-Risaralda (Col). * Music Director at the “Craft Fair” held around the Feria de Manizales. Caldas (Col). * Director of Quindio Jazz Group. (Col). * Director and arranger of “Armonizando Quintet”. Garzón, Huila (Col). * Arranger of “Legato Vocal Octet”. Manizales-Caldas (Col). * Director and arranger of the duets "Diana and Fabian" of Tunja and "Nadir and Zenith" of Armenia, winners of many music prizes of Colombian Folk Music. 1998-2001. 1997-1995 * Arranger and musical director of the “Reinado Internacional del Café” in the Feria de Manizales. Manizales-Caldas (Col). * Director and arranger of “Auros Group”, finalist in the “Festival Nacional de Música Andina Colombiana-Mono Núñez”. Ginebra-Valle (Col). * Guitarist and arranger of the tenor Kirlianit Cortes, winner of the second at the vocal solo category, in the “Festival Nacional del Pasillo Colombiano”. Aguadas-Caldas (Col). * Arranger of Pasillo "Solo en Abril”, best unpublished work in the “Festival Nacional del Pasillo Colombiano”. Author & composer: Ana Maria Naranjo. Aguadas-Caldas. * Arranger of Bambuco "La Nana" best unpublished work in “Concurso Nacional de Composición-Carlos Vieco”. Author & composer: Ana Maria Naranjo. Medellin-Antioquia (Col). * Coarreglista “Quartz Group”. * Winner for Best Guitarist in the “Colombian Andean Music Festival-Mono Nuñez” first electric guitar in the festival history. Ginebra-Valle. * Honorable Mention for vocal-instrumental work done with the “Quartz Group” in the Contest “Antioquia le canta a Colombia”. Santa Fe de Antioquia (Col). * Winner for Best Arranger in the Competition “Antioquia le canta a Colombia”. Santa Fé de Antioquia (Col). * Music Coordinator of Fine Arts at the Universidad del Quindío. Armenia, Quindio (Col). * Invited by the President of the Republic of Colombia to the celebration along the Christmas Time with his Jazz group. * First Place Winner in the National Composition Competition "Jorge Villamil" with the song "Mujer." Neiva, Huila (Col). * Nominated for the prize as the best accompaniment at the “Bambuco Festival-Luís Carlos González”. Pereira, Risaralda (Col). * Arranger and director of the duets "Contrastes" in Bogota and "Expresiones" of Manizales, Winners of National Music Festivals (Col). 1996-1997. * Arranger and guitarist for the mezzo-soprano Luz Niyireth Alarcón Rojas in National Festivals, always getting first place, addition to the grand prize in specific cases. 1996-1997. * Invited to be part of the accompaniment of “Placido Domingo in concert”, performed at the Coliseum “El Campín”. Bogotá (Col). * Participation in the Jazz Park Festival. Bogotá (Col). * Special Guest of Todelar radio station along with Antonio Ibanez on the radio program "En la Cuesta del Jazz con Alexander." Bogotá (Col). * Director of the chair of jazz “INCCA University of Colombia”. 1995-1996. * Honorable Mention awarded in the “Festival Universitario de Duetos” for the song "Cuando la vida se va”. Armenia-Quindio (Col). 1994-1990 * Participation in the Festival de Jazz de Cartagena. (Col) * Director Clinic Palermo Choir. Bogotá (Col). 1994-1995. * Musical Director of musical groups belonging to the “Universidad Sergio Arboleda”. Bogotá (Col). 1994-1995. * Arranger of Special Program "Concasa 20 years” with the group “Melodía de Café”. 1993. * Director of the Tuna of the Universidad Católica de Colombia. 1993-1995. * Director and arranger of “Mistura do Brasil” Group. 1992-1993. * Bassist of “Gabriel Rondón and her jazz sextet”. 1992-1995. * Music Composer "Ananeko" video documentary winner for Best Music Composition documentary video festivals in Japan and Canada. Compositions inspired in the music of the indigenous community of Uitotos. * Guest and harmony workshops in the cities of Bogota, Ibague, Manizales, Pereira, Garzon and Armenia-Colombia. 1990-1997. * Arrangement of the song "Mas que a mi mamá" for the Festival OTI de la canción, representative of Colombia: Daniel Abadía. Author and composer: Alex Gonzalez. Las Vegas, USA. 1980s * Arranger of singer “Daniel Abadía” in the performance of LP "Cadenas" in the Festival Internacional de la Canción de Viña del Mar. 1989-1990. * Arranger of some of the themes of the series "Semilla de Mostaza", Minuto de Dios, Corporación Lumen 2000. * Arranger of singer “Adriana Cuesta” for the series "Navarro" of the programming Colombiana de Televisión. First time a singer plays the role 100% musician-acting. * Director and arranger for the “Future Band”. First band to incorporate elements of techno, pop and rock music of the Colombian Caribbean, gaining wide recognition in Colombia and Mexico. * Director of Choirs and events music director of “Banco Colmena”. * Director of the band of singer “Adriana Cuesta”. 1984. * Guest cuatrista in different events as with symphony orchestras and other groups. 1983-1985. * Winner of several top positions in University Festivals, soloists and duets category with universities: Catholic 1982-1994, Central 1987-1994, Autonoma 1994, in all this in his post as musical director. * Cuatrista of the agroup “Estampa Llanera”. 1982-1984. * Guitarist and Cante Jondo of Gabriel de la Zerda "The Duende of flamenco poetry." External links * Music Compositions-Audio * Mujer - Song "Mujer" by composer Alexander Cuesta-Moreno. First Place Winner in the National Composition Competition "Jorge Villamil" with the song "Mujer." Neiva, Huila (Col)-1996. * Official YouTube Channel "Fundación Auros" * Official Facebook Page "Alexander Cuesta-Moreno" * Official Facebook Page "Fundación Auros" * Entrevista Radial - 30 de Octubre de 2010 References * * * * * Category:Arrangers